californiadreamingfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:VideoVixen123/gone
As you can probably tell by the title of this blog, because of my actions that have left people disgusted with me, I have decided to permanently leave this wiki and possibly all other wikis having to do with this wiki. If you don't know what has drove me to make this decision, I will explain below. About a couple days ago, let's say on July 16th, I was bored. I had just finished watching Girl Interrupted and I was actually really inspired by it, so I decided to make a wiki about a mental hospital. I didn't quite know where to start, so I went snooping around wikis, looking for codes that I could use. So I found Mini's wiki, where I found some pretty nice codes (props to her btw those codes are like really amazing). I was thinking of using those codes, and of course I was thinking of asking for her permission for using the codes, but soon I found myself procrastinating asking for her permission; I was more focused on making the wiki than making sure I wasn't painting the image of a thief on myself. Soon, I got bored with the wiki and left it alone. Today, I woke up to find that my wrongdoings had been discovered by Nia, who informed Mini. Mini, who has every right to be furious, left me a message on the wiki I created confronting me. The Conversation between Mini and Nia Mini's message to me Now I would like to seriously apologize to Mini, so seriously that I made this public blog, for taking these codes. I was being a lazy slag and stole all your codes because I knew how hard you worked on them, and I didn't want to go through all the trouble of creating my own codes. I can understand your anger, not because I know what it's like to have something that I worked on very hard being stolen away from me, but because I know it's like to be disgusted with myself. And to Nia, thank you for telling Mini. You did what was right, and I commend you for that. I'm not very sure how long this permanent will be, but I'm calling it permanent because I don't know how I will be able to show my face on any wiki any more, not even my own. I might stop by sometimes, but nothing serious. But from this moment on, my roleplaying life is on a serious hiatus. My Roleplay Series Speaking of roleplay, for those of you who have been following my self roleplay series, I'm pretty sure you might be wondering about the future of the characters invovled. Well how could I leave forever and leave you hanging? So I'm pretty sure everyone knew cheaty mcmanwhore pants and that girl who ran away from home idek would end up together anyways. Well they did. But a lot of crazy poop happened admist of that. After Tamryn returns home, they have a big welcome back party in her backyard. Things go great, Daddy Young comes back and breaks through his amnesia at the party, finally realizing who Tamryn is, Amerie and Arianna do cute baby things together, Reggie and Tamryn act all coupley even though they haven't actually talked about dating eachother yet. But that oc that i loved to rp still is confused on how to break the news to Reggie of her pregnancy. Reggie stops the party stops to make an announcement. This follows him getting on one knee popping the question to Tamryn. Tamryn says yes, and they plan to get married on the day of their graduation at California Arts College. But the party comes to stop once again, this time because of a visit from the police. They come asking for marcel harry cupcake the boy who saved my life , arresting him because of an anonymous report indicating that he raped erica reyes. a real life disney character fiercely protests, blaming Reggie. So then there's that cheesy scene where she tries to chase the police car down the street, but falls to her knees in the middle of the street. kendall comes to take her back to the party. Fast forward three months later, Tyler's at court, and it is being decided if he will walk free or go to jail for a minimum of 6 years. Adrianna told the court that she felt a little forced by Tyler, but she wouldn't refer to that as rape. Literally everyone is there, including Marina who is having unusual stomach pains. The judge lets Tyler go, and everyone goes back to the Miers' home to celebrate. Jocelyn and Tyler, although very happy about his release, confront Marina about not telling Reggie about her pregnancy. Marina is in the middle of a sentence when she starts gripping her stomach, moaning in pain. Her white jeans soon become filled with blood, indicating she had a miscarriage. So of course they got to the hospital, and after everyone leaves, Reggie goes to talk to Marina in private. He starts off by asking her "It was mine, wasn't it. Marina nods, and after a lot of emotions being poured out, they come to the conclusion of forgetting what happened. Marina wishes the best for the Tamryn and Reggie, and Reggie promises to keep his relationship with Marina and Tamryn both strong. So yeah, things are all nice and happy after that. The Epilogue? Tamryn and Reggie get married on their graduation day. Reggie is signed to a record soon after he graduates CAC. Tamryn starts her own dance company. They soon have a son together. Marina goes on happily about her life after her miscarriage. Her relationship with both Reggie and Tamryn remain on good terms. She remains a single woman, but still wants to try and have another child someday. Once Jocelyn graduates Pacific High, she decides to take a break from school and moves in with Tyler and Arianna. They don't plan to have kids together, since Jocelyn doesn't really prefer to have any, but she loves Arianna. Jess retires from modeling and decides to open her own model industry, one that is for 'average-sized girls'. The company becomes quite a success, and she's basically a millionaire lol. Tena moves to New York for her job as a economist, but still keeps in touch with her family. She soon marries and has two daughters. Aria decides to write her own book series which becomes successful. She and Adrianna, who is a successful screenplay writer, team up to turn the series into a movie, and it makes millions so they become millionaires yeah. Una dumps her rich boyfriend after she realizes he's using her. She soon becomes less slutty becomes more serious as a person, and goes on to graduate valedictorian in both high school and college. After she graduates college, Aimee-Rose gets back with her Amerie's father, soon marrying him afterwards. They have a son together. To Everyone Reffy I remember when we first met, waaaaaaayyy back on the Victorious Wiki. Chatrooms can make you meet some pretty amazing people, huh? You're that girl who converts nearly everybody you meet to K-Pop and Animes. I wish I could be that persuasive. But anyways, thank you for being such a sweet, funny, and kind friend. That's hard to find in the real world, but good thing we've got the internet. You've been there to fangirl with me, and even introduce me to more awesome K-Pop groups and Animes. I just wish we stayed as close as we were before. Nia Thank you for being so nice. You commented on my roleplays when when nobody else did, and helped me a lot around the wiki. On a complicated website like this, it's good to have someone like you around. Keep being helpful to everyone around here and everyone to come. Michelle You're another one I met during my fetus days of Wikia. You're a funny and interesting person, and correct me if I'm wrong, but I feel like I threw away our friendship. I don't know what I did, but every time we talked to each other, I got the feeling that you didn't like me anymore. I've changed a lot, and you probably miss how I used to be. Whatever it is, I don't know, I'm just assuming. I'm sorry, though. Even though I probably won't be around for a while now, can we go back to the way we where? Lydia that's your name right? sorry if it isn't. You're a very sweet and lucky girl. You've lived in all the places I've dreamed of living in, and you'll probably disagree with me, but I would love to trade lives with you. Your life seems so much interesting and vivid than mines, and that what makes you so special. Tanni TBH, I wish I could've gotten to know you better. We have interacted before in the past, but nothing serious. All I know is you're a nice and friendly girl and that's enough for me to address you in this post. I'm sorry if I forget anyone, you were all apart of my journey here somehow, but I was addressing the people who I interacted with the most. Final Goodbye Well this is it. This is the end of editing pages, creating templates, and trying to earn badges. This the end of roleplaying my own original characters, creating their pages, and making fanfiction. This is the end of creating several hiatus blogs, blowing up people's message walls, and friendships. This is the end for me, but not for you. Now I only know some of you, and even for those you I know, I only know some things about you. But I know everyone on this wiki is amazing, beautiful, and talented. It's not everyday you meet teens running basically their own roleplaying website basically. Not everyone can do what you do on here, editing templates and all. And not everyone can say they've met amazing people like you all. But I can, you can. And even though my story here is ending, yours' isn't. Continue to make amazing characters, continue to make amazing friends, continue to do whatever it is you do on here, because it makes you happy and that's all that matters. You can do whatever with my character pages, I honestly don't care. Delete for all you want, it wouldn't matter because there's no one to roleplay them anymore, let alone anyone who cares to roleplay them. Goodbye everyone. Category:Blog posts